Momaw Nadon
Momaw Nadon was a male Ithorian who a leading member of Heroes Club. He and Boba Fett left their original comic series, Momaw Nadon: Ithorian Exile (The Untold Stories), and met up with Darth Tater, Blue Snaggletooth, and Hoth Trooper to form Heroes Club. During the first week of Heroes Club, Nadon, Fett, and Blue Snaggletooth arrived in the last comic of the week to announce that although they weren't in any individual comics, that they welcomed the audience and promised more of their antics. Nadon and Blue Snaggletooth snuck into the background of a comic in which Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi discussed how lonely Ponda Baba was without a Galacitc Hero of Dr. Evazen. Nadon and Blue Snaggletooth burst in announcing their appearances. Nadon and the other members were cornered by a Nexu that Tater angered by taking away its toy. They eventually calmed it down annd continued with their work. Nadon then offered to whack the spider that was on the back of Indiana Jones, but Spider Man arrived, which changed Nadon's mind. Nadon and Blue Snaggletooth learned firsthand from Fett that he got sponsors who thought they rocked, which turned out to be the Max Rebo Band. Nadon was present in the final regular comic of the first season in which Tater gloated about how he had a collectable pin and the others didn't. Nadon bragged about how it was a lame way to end the season, but dealt with it. Nadon and the Heroes Club got called in by other Galacitc Heroes when word broke out that the Empire and CIS were invading the camping trip of creator User:Yodakenobi. Tater and Nadon spoke with Jedi Master Yoda and Aayla Secura in the safety of a fort. Nadon claimed that the Heroes Club was prepared for anything, but the two Jedi still sensed danger. The four, along with Luke Skywalker, teamed up to search for the other Heroes Club members that went missing. After the Heroes Club leaders and other Galactic Heroes reunited, they went after TIE Fighte Pilot, who was the last enemy left. The Heroes Club, along with Clone Commanders Bly, Gree, and Kashyyyk Trooper, cornered the pilot, who later revealed that Kashyyyk Trooper was working with him and betrayed them, claiming that Nadon and the others never gave him freedom. The pilot was silenced by Kashyyyk Trooper, who wrestled with Gree before escaping. However, Fett put the Ewok Logray in the clone's path and jammed his steering, causing Kashyyyk Trooper to fall off the edge, presumably dying. As the second season began, Tater arrived to Nadon and the others, announcing the arrival of their newest recruit, Admiral Ackbar. They viewed Ackbar as the most powerful being alive until Yodakenobi spoke up, claiming his title as creator of Heroes Club, changing everone's minds, including Nadon's. Nadon and the others later attended the funeral for Boba's father, Jango Fett, dragging the cantina with them. Nadon appeared in the Heroes Club version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas", with the fourth verse. He also spoke for Hoth Trooper, who didn't speak, but wanted his friends to remove their Santa hats, for the trooper was Jewish. Their hats went on at the end of the song, though, despite Zuckuss popping with his hat on before the final verse. Appearances *Momaw Nadon: Ithorian Exile (The Untold Stories) Chapter 1: Fall of the Alokem Empire *Momaw Nadon: Ithorian Exile (The Untold Stories) Chapter 2: Escape Off of Bozekane *Momaw Nadon: Ithorian Exile (The Untold Stories) Chapter 4: The Hunt For Jon Treola *Heroes Club (Inspired by AFC) Category:Biologists Category:Chalmun's Cantina patrons Category:Ithorians Category:Males Category:Mayors Category:Religious workers Category:Tatooinians Category:Heroes Club Workers